


Światło od wschodu

by mireh_lilav



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Introspection, death despair and deconstruction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mireh_lilav/pseuds/mireh_lilav
Summary: Lux in Tenebris





	1. Mrok

Tej nocy śni mu się apokalipsa. Nie taka świetlista i pełna chwały, jaką przyozdobiono księgi Objawionego Słowa w Bibliotece Królestwa, ale ta prawdziwa, odarta do szczętu ze splendoru - pachnąca pożogą, sina niczym gęsto ścielący się trup i beznadziejna do granic tchu.

Następnego dnia pojawi się u niego Gabriel. Blady, bledszy niż zwykle. Rafael nie może zignorować zapuchniętych oczu, cery ziemistej, szarawej niczym mokry papier i niezdrowych, ceglastych rumieńców. Rozdygotanie tam gdzie wcześniej panował chłodny, czasem niemal wyrachowany spokój. Archanioł Uzdrowień patrzy na drżące ręce i tak bardzo pragnie ująć je w swoje dłonie i uścisnąć. Nie umie rozwiązać ani jednego politycznego dylematu przyjaciela, ale umie go pocieszyć. Po to go w końcu stworzono. Gabriel zrywa się gwałtownie od stołu i zaczyna krążyć po pokoju. Dłonie Rafaela pozostaną na podołku. Jego oczy są rozbiegane, jakby próbował dopatrzeć się Wagi Sądu w kącie salonu Rafaela. Rafael nie jedno już trzymał w owym salonie, ale jeszcze nigdy nie instrument wiecznego potępienia. 

Pierwsze spotkanie koalicji to niemalże sromotna porażka - Rafael konstatuje z rękami po łokcie ubrudzonymi krwią. Spotkanie dawnych _przyjaciół_ niemalże skończyło się na karczemnej awanturze. Pocisk zatrzymał się na obojczyku, na całe szczęście nie poharatał zbytnio ścięgien i nie pogruchotał kości. Jedynie drobny odłamek od strony mostka. Nie jest tragicznie. Nawet w obliczu kosmicznej katastrofy o której nie śniło się ewangeliście, stare rany znów zaczynają się jątrzyć. Byli w sumie jak bracia. W teorii na wieki i razem wobec wszystkich przeciwności losu, w praktyce skłóceni podszeptami Jadu Bożego. Pocisk z brzękiem upada na tackę trzymaną przez Ariela. Jego asystent podaje mu nici chirurgiczne. Rafael nie umie mieć Lucyferowi za złe. Nie umie czuć do niego pogardy, czy wstrętu. Pan Uzdrowień nie zna się na polityce, nie ma pojęcia o dowodzeniu armią, ani nie przypadła mu w opiece żadna magiczna księga. Jest uzdrowicielem, któremu nie pozwolono uleczyć drugiej strony konfliktu. Rana zostaje zaszyta, bark ustabilizowany, a nieszczęsny anioł służebny, któremu przyszło uczestniczyć w jednej z wielu burd w Limbo zostaje odholowany z izby przyjęć na spokojniejsze drugie piętro. W Szpitalu Godzin w Drugim Niebie dopiero zaczyna się nocny dyżur, a korytarz wokół Rafaela już wybucha raz po raz kakofonią skarg i jęków, pełen chaosu i wszelkiej maści diagnoz do postawienia. A jednak, wbrew temu wszystkiemu, dopiero tu i w tej chwili archaniołowi udaje się na reszcie uspokoić gonitwę myśli.

Rafael rozumie złamane kości, gnijące kończyny i trepanacje czaski, nie potrafi za to zrozumieć ciągłych krzyków i wzajemnej nieufności na spotkaniach kolacji. Oczywiście, że Razjel i Asmodeusz inaczej kalkulują straty polityczne. Tutaj nie można się niczego innego spodziewać, a mimo to obaj mają do siebie pretensje i skaczą sobie do oczu.

Archanioł radzi sobie z przeszczepami płuc, krwawymi gorączkami i poparzeniami trzeciego stopnia. W końcu musi. Nie umie za to zignorować niepewności podszytej gorzkim bólem i ciężkich spojrzeń, które obwiniają o występki przeciwko swemu bratu. Rafael potrafi zauważyć zarzewia dawnej przyjaźni podpalone ogniem zdrady, kiedy te błyskają w oczach Michaela i Lucyfera jak zęby odsłonięte w grymasie gniewu.

Pan Uzdrowień daje sobie radę z długimi godzinami spędzonymi w prosektorium, z misternym ściegiem szwów i złośliwymi urokami, które wżerają się aż do kości. Nie może jednak pojąć, czemu w obliczu czegoś, co przerasta ich wszystkich, Książęta Piekielni i Archaniołowie Obecności skupiają się na najmniejszych drobnostkach i roztrząsają nieistotne wręcz szczegóły. Rafael mógłby ich w delikatny sposób upomnieć. Ale milczy. On jest tu tylko uzdrowicielem. Nie zna się na wielkiej polityce, ani na potajemnych spiskach. Jego świat kręci się wokół bólu i zamyka się na śmierci.

Po kilku, może kilkunastu spotkaniach koalicji, między jej stronami nawiązuje się cieniuteńka nić porozumienia. Po tych wszystkich miesiącach zaczyna do nich w końcu docierać, że spisek to nie jest rozwiązanie tymczasowe. Zniknięcie Jasności i prawie wszystkich Aniołów Tronu nie jest tylko chwilową niedogodnością. Postawy na spotkaniach łagodnieją. Kłótnie wybuchają nadal, ale są jakby stłumione i stłamszone powoli narastającym zrozumieniem, że tylko współpraca z koterią po drugiej stronie stołu uchroni ich przed przykrymi konsekwencjami. Żaden z nich nie może ich sobie nawet wyobrazić. Żaden oprócz Pana Uzdrowień. Rafael od tygodni nie śni o niczym innym, jak o apokalipsie. A wśród tej apokalipsy widzi śmierć. Śmierć, która warzy się w znajomych oczach. Oczach, w które spogląda niemal codziennie. I w oczach, które widzi raz na parę tygodni po drugiej stronie stołu. Rafael nie jest magiem. Nie czyta z kart, nie szuka omenów wysoko wśród gwiazd - przyszłość wróżą mu zgruchotane kości w żałosnej miazdze doczesnego mięsa i przebłyski świadomości, które nachodzą go w snach. Potrafi za to zauważyć jak mrok pod jego powiekami gęstnieje z dnia na dzień i gromadzi się na ziemi, która go nosi.

Światłość odeszła.


	2. Popiół

Światłość odeszła, ale życie w Królestwie toczy się dalej. _Nie widać znaków apokalipsy_. Wszystko toczy się dalej w niezmienny, dobrze wszystkim znany rytm rutyny i zwyczajów. _Noc nie stała się dniem, a ciemność nie rozbłysła nagłą światłością_. Dni splatają się w tygodnie, miesiące i w końcu lata - poznaczone tymi samymi świętami i terminami niczym znamionami po przebytej ospie. _Nie spłonęła trzecia część ziemi, drzew i traw_. Ogrody Siódmego Nieba nadal skąpane są w pradawnej ciszy stworzenia, zastygłe w ciągłym blasku Chwały. _Trzecia część gwiazd nie spadła w obłoku ognistego dymu na ziemię_. Rafael nadal ma ten sam grafik dyżurów, nadal wykonuje te same operacje i zabiegi. Nadal uzdrawia i leczy. _Morze nie stało się krwią, a trzecia część jego wody nie stała się piołunem_. W tym złudnym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa Rafał prawie zapominał.

Tak łatwo jest prawie że zapomnieć. Udawać, że nic się nie stało. Rafaelowi zdarza się to coraz częściej - czasem budzi się zdezorientowany w środku nocy i przez kilka chwil, ten jeden bolesny moment, zdaje mu się, że Bunt, że Upadek, że Schizma były tylko niedobrym snem. Zwykłym majakiem, który rozwieje się o świcie. Koszmarem, który pozostawi po sobie tylko dreszcze i uczucie niepokoju, a nie rzeczywistością wybroczonej krwi. Wystarczy jednak jeden głębiej zaczerpnięty oddech, aby w otaczającym go mroku jego sypialni zaczęły majaczyć przebłyski wspomnień z wojny domowej. Scenki rodzajowe rozpaczy. Krajobrazy beznadziei. Weduty niepojętej grozy, na których zamiast białych gmachów Hajot Hakados króluje niepodzielnie śmierć. A wśród tej scenerii końca jego własnego niewinnego świata, znajome twarze pośród morza trupów.

Wojna domowa nie kończy się dla Rafaela wraz z pojedynkiem Michaela i Lucyfera. Jej zarzewia nie wygasają wraz kapitulacją zbuntowanych oddziałów, ich pojmaniem i uwięzieniem w kazamatach Królestwa. Archanioł nie może postawić na niej krzyżyka nawet w momencie, gdy niczym ryk pradawnej burzy rozbrzmiewają przeraźliwe słowa wyroku Jasności. Jej widmo ciąży nad nim miesiące po tym, jak odbudowano wszystkie zniszczenia, a armię zreformowano, tak aby nigdy już nie dopuścić do podobnej katastrofy. Wojna nadal czuwa nad Rafaelem po tych wszystkich latach i nie daje mu zapomnieć, czego był świadkiem i czemu nie udało mu się zapobiec. Bo wbrew wszelkiej logice, Rafael wini siebie za Bunt. Pomimo upływu tylu lat, nadal słyszy cichutki głosik gdzieś z tyłu głowy, który wypomina mu jego winę. Czasem słowa przeprosin cisną mu się nieświadomie na usta na widok Lucyfera i tylko resztkami samokontroli jest się w stanie powstrzymać przed ich wypowiedzeniem. Po tylu latach słowa te nie miałyby żadnego znaczenia i byłyby jak brzęcząca miedź - puste, nieszczere i przynoszące ból i podział zamiast ukojenia. Na wszelkie przeprosiny jest już i tak od dawna za późno.

Pan nie stworzył ich równymi. Tak zostało zapisane w ich imionach przed wszystkimi wiekami. Równość to w doświadczeniu Rafaela niebezpiecznie ulotna idea. Idea, którą rzadko da się urzeczywistnić, a która prawie zawsze spływa krwią. Idea, którą bardzo trudno pogodzić z własną naturą, której nic, nawet Upadek, nie zmieni. Równość, wolność braterstwo. Wolność i Siła. Michał i Lucyfer mieli walkę we krwi. Strategia i taktyka wojenna zostały im zesłane niczym prawda objawiona. Dowodzenie i prowadzenie do boju były niemalże ich drugą naturą, tak samo z resztą jak zabijanie. Pan nie stworzył ich równymi - to nie był Jego plan. Gabriel i Razjel, pomimo, że ten ostatni zwykle się tego zacięcie wypiera, żyją polityką oraz oddychają intrygą, patrząc na wszystko przez pryzmat zysków i strat. Natura nie kłamie i zawsze w końcu ujawni się w słowach i czynach. Samaelowe podżeganie do Buntu nie wynikało z grzechu, demoralizacji, ulegnięcia pokusie lub podszeptom Lilith. Samael nosił Bunt w sercu od samego początku i potrzeba było tylko czasu, aby zalążek tej zgniłej myśli rozkwitł w majak rewolucji, która oprócz zniszczenia i przelanej krwi nie przyniosła absolutnie nic.

Rafael lubi się łudzić, że w jego naturze leży uzdrawianie - tak jak wojna w naturze Michaela i Lucyfera, polityka u Gabriela i Razjela lub nawet bunt w przypadku Samaela - ale wie, że takie przekonanie jest niezwykle dalekie od prawdy. Z jakiegoś powodu, Pan nie dał mu wiedzy i umiejętności, a jedynie imię. Imię, znaczące wiele, ale pusto brzęczące o jego przeznaczeniu. Imię bez mocy i zdolności, które mogłyby je poprzeć. Pan nie stworzył Rafaela uzdrowicielem i lekarzem - Rafael musiał nauczyć się nim być. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim opanował zdolność uzdrawiania mocą Pana. Pomimo upływu lat, Rafael nadal czasem boi się, że moc, którą ledwo jest w stanie utrzymać w ryzach, zamiast wyleczyć spopieli zarówno pacjenta jak i jego. Popiół do popiołów.


End file.
